Happy Birthday Harry!
by Alexa Black
Summary: Harry finaly gets the best birthday on earth! One simple gift may change his life forever. A gift of life and love. A gift with a meaning. *In honor of Harry Potter's Birthday*


**Happy Birthday Harry!**

****

****

****

            On the street called Privet drive; in the house of #4, there was a boy.  To be more specific, it was Harry Potter, the boy who was currently asleep.

            Now you all know the story of Harry Potter. He has that scar, glasses, dead parents, a convicted murderer for a godfather, and magical powers.  If you don't know this stuff, then read the books cause I'm not giving any explanations in this story!

            Anyway, Harry decided to wake up during the last paragraph and was just opening the gift from his friend.  Did I mention it was his birthday?

            For some reason there was only one card, and it only had a few words on it:

_Harry,_

_Look outside your window._

            This confused him slightly but Harry obeyed anyway.  Out side the window was the best thing he has seen all night.  The Weasley Family was floating outside the window in a brand new flying car!

            "Hey mate," said Ron.  "Hop in." And before he knew it, Harry was on his way to the Weasley's.

***

Several hours later, Harry was having the time of his life.  All of his friends were there.  Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Justin, Hanna, Lavender, you get it.  Even some of the Professors were there!

There was only one thing missing.  _Ding-dong._  Mr. Weasley answered the door and immediately Harry was thrown to the floor by a large blur of black.

"Snuffles!  Get off!" He said to the dog.  He then looked towards the door.  Remus Lupin was standing there grinning.  "Hi Remus," he said getting off the floor.  "Why the dog?"

"We are going to show them, today."

"TODAY!  But, what if, you know."

"Don't worry," He said gently.  "Half of the reason the Professors are here is panic control."

Harry nodded and rejoined the party.  He had a wonderful time talking, playing Quiddich, eating, and watching the twins play pranks (even if he WAS the but of most of them.)

After dinner it was the cake.  They sang him the strangest song:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Your Aunt's a kangaroo,_

_Your Uncle's fat pig,_

_And your cousin's one too._

_We're sorry that you,_

_Live in that zoo,_

_We're sure you feel nasty,_

_When you're out of your room_.

After cake it was time for the best part, PRESENTS!

There were so many that he didn't know were to start.  He just closed his eyes and grabbed one. It was from the Weasley's.  When Harry saw what was inside, he ginned.  Apparently Mrs. Weasley did not know what they put in there, because there was a load of stuff labeled _WWW_ inside.  Harry put it to the side and moved to the rest of the gifts.  After lots of wrapping paper and weird stuff, there was only one gift left: _Sirius'_

Harry turned to Remus who nodded.  The teachers were ready.  Harry looked towards Sirius who transformed.  Two words described what happened next: _Total Chaos._

Everyone ran an screamed.  It took several minutes before the teachers calmed them down.  It then took ages to tell the story.  When they were done, people wouldn't stop pestering Sirius and Remus. *cough*Fred *cough*George*cough*

Sirius somehow managed to get alone with Harry and give the gift.  It was a silver orb with a crescent moon on it

"This is a wishing orb," he explained.  "It can grant any one wish.  Only one wish, so use it well.  It can do anything, even the impossible."

Harry grinned, and embraced his godfather.  "Thank you.  It's perfect." 

            He already knew his wish.  He held the orb in his hands and from deep in his heart he made a wish: _"I wish that my parents were alive."_

            Suddenly, the orb vibrated and out came a puff of red smoke.  Then a puff of green smoke emerged.  The pair coughed and when the smoke cleared they gasped.  Standing before Harry and Sirius were the living forms of his parents: _Lily and James Potter._

***************************************************************************************************************************

I want to wish a very happy birthday to J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter.  This is for you.  I worked all day on this and although it's short, it is a good story.  I don't know if I will ad more or leave it as it is.  All I know is that I truly respect Harry's birthday.  _Happy Birthday Harry!_

**Alexa Black**


End file.
